Donna LaDonna
Donna LaDonna is the "mean girl" of Castlebury. Those who get to know Donna on a more personal level, like Walt, discover she's not really half as bad as she appears. Donna is immediately introduced as the head bitch of Castlebury. She has her eyes set on Sebastian Kydd, the new bad boy in school. At first, despite all of Donna's advances, Sebastian rejects her. However, after Sebastian and Carrie drift apart, Donna swoops in and they start dating. After the school dance, she sees Maggie cheating on Walt, with Simon. She manages to blackmail Maggie into keeping Carrie away from Sebastian. However, Sebastian ends up breaking up with her shortly after. With nothing to lose, she tells Walt about Maggie's infidelity. After Walt breaks up with Maggie, he and Donna start dating. To everyone's surprise, they seem like a great couple. However as soon as Donna tries to have sex with Walt, she sees that there is something very different about him. Donna asks him if he is gay and he says he is unsure. After they break up, she tries to deflect attention from her by starting a rumor about Walt's penis. In Season 2, Donna is Walt's personal support system. To everyone's misconception, Donna becomes surprisingly nice and begins to hang out with Carrie and the crew, whenever Walt does. Her and Dort become acquaintances after Dorit has "man issues" with Miller, and asks for sex advice. Donna becomes homecoming queen and Mouse doesn't like the fact that West is king. Personality Donna LaDonna is the vindictive, narcissistic, spoiled, popular girl of Castlebury High. She always wants to be the best. Also, she is known as the "Fashion Bitch" or "The Wicked Bitch Of The West". She is also very much fond of sex. Although Donna is very conceited she has shown to be sincere in certain episodes, softening her personality. Also, in season two at Prom, she reveals that she got into Columbia University, proving that she is also smart. In season 2's last episode, it showed that Donna was hanging out with Carrie and her friends showing that she can very well be a good friend to each of them, even though, not always. Physical Appearance Donna LaDonna has big curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has plump lips. Donna's always wearing brightly colored clothing and large hoop earrings. There is not a day that passes by that Donna does not wear heels or platforms. She's always catching up on fashion trends, seen in the episode where she asks Carrie for a purse. Relationships Donna LaDonna is known for her many and varied romantic relationships with men. By her own admission, she tries to men, then has sex with them in order to keep them around until she grows, and breaks up with them. Sebastian Kydd She has been in a relationship with Sebastian Kydd. After Carrie and Sebastian broke up the first time, Donna came into the picture and started dating Sebastian. Carrie was taking her driver's ed test and by the parallel parking until suddenly she sees through the rearview mirror Sebastian and Donna walking together crossing the street holding hands. Carrie wasn't thinking straight and put the car in reverse and almost hit them both. It was an act of jealousy. After a few episodes later, Sebastian decides to dump Donna in the Diner that Carrie and her friends Hang out all the time. She was in shock, but not from the fact that she was heart-broken, but by Sebastian breaking up with her. She said that they still had to be "together" and wait until Donna herself breaks up with Sebastian, if not that will totally mess up her "she breaks up with the guy first before the guy does it himself" routine. Sebastian agrees with it and confesses to Donna that he still has feelings for Carrie and got jealous at the dance when she was with George. then, the Donna and Sebastian lovers ended in an awkward ending, as usual. Walt Reynolds Donna has also had a relationship with Walt Reynolds after Walt found out about Maggie sleeping with another guy behind his back. Donna has become so open to him and she began to really have feelings for Walt on how he would listen to her and care for her and not about her looks or for wanting to have sex with her. But as a person and her feelings. One night, Donna wanted to seduce him into having sex with her in his house while watching a movie. but then Walt said that he wasn't ready to have sex again. Then, Donna asked him if he was gay. He said he didn't know or something, then Donna said that she will understand if he was because her older brother is gay. but he didn't finish the answer. So then they soon became understandable close-friends. Appearances Gallery Pilot_1.jpg Lie With Me_3.jpg Dangerous Territory 3.jpg Dangerous Territory 2.jpg Dangerous Territory 1.jpg Book Comparisons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists